1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus and to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
The following image recording device is known. The image recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-187035 determines a data amount reduction remaining force of each image data and performs data amount reduction processing on image data determined to have a large reduction remaining force to increase an unused capacity of the recording medium.
However, the conventional image recording apparatus performs data amount reduction processing on image data that have been determined to have large data amount reduction remaining forces, so that the user cannot know before image processing is performed as to how much data of image will be recorded in the recording medium.